Back story -Broken Pieces-
by SilanceReader
Summary: This is a side story of Broken Pieces which centered around Nami, Zoro, and Kidd (and Killer) way before the real setting of Broken Pieces.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the link to the main story: s/9958293/1/BROKEN-PIECES.**

**This chapter is the continuation of chapter 19 of the story.**

**!Warning! : Beware of offensive language and love scene.**

* * *

"… trigonometric identity we shall use here is the "double angle" formulae…"

Zoro listened intently to the lecturer in front of the study hall. His focus disturbed as he heard the girl next to her whimpering. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes and silently let out an irritation sigh.

"Aaah… this is so boring" Nami whined. She slumped her head on the table. Listening to the lecture wasn't her thing. She leaned closer to the boy next to her, "Oi, what time now?" half whispered.

Zoro showed her his watch without saying anything and he noticed she leaned down a bit to get a closer look at the watch. He saw her contorting her face and scratching her head. Then he turned his attention to the front.

Zoro slightly annoyed by her non-stop unnecessary movements but tried his best to pay no mind. He had a very important matter to attend to rather than concerning the problematic girl next to him.

Meanwhile, Nami was doodling something on her sketch book, letting out various sighs every single minute, staring at her nails, scrolling her phone and anything she thought she could do over and over again that she didn't realize, her every action was a total disturbance to the person next to her. Soon after Nami let out another sigh. She looked at the lecturer and turned her head to the door at the back. Something came to her mind. Slowly she ducked under the table.

Zoro noticed and darted his eyes to her who was now duckling under the table. _"Now what the hell this idiot is doing?"_ he thought as he watched. For some reason, he felt annoyed.

Nami looked up and met his eyes. Nami put her point finger in her mouth "Shhh". Then slowly crawling out to the side lane making her way out.

Zoro watched as she crawled,_ "Stupid is she? She could make up an excuse to go out. Why finding trouble to sneak out?"_ Zoro shrugged it off and paid attention to the lecture.

* * *

"I don't bring money" the guy started to cry and trembled. Kidd pulled his hair

Killer was counting the money on the wallet he just snatched, "This isn't enough, Kidd" Killer pulled out the notes and showed it to Kidd.

"Go back and ask from you parents. Give it to me by tomorrow. You do know what I can do if you run away right?" Kidd lunged his face at the guy, bulging his eyes with rage and stared at him intensely.

The guy could only nod while sobbing.

"Stop that, you really made him wet his pant" A girl voice made Kidd stopped from his activity. As he turned around, he saw smiling Nami leaning her side against the door frame watching them.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for you guys… I expect you were here" Nami walked towards Kidd and Killer glancing at the boy who was now expressing relief as he saw her.

"Really… you… scared him off" Nami folded her arms.

Kidd let go of his hair and pushed the guy away telling him to go away not before he blackmailed him not to tell anyone.

"I'm taking this boy" Killer took the money and threw the empty wallet to the unfortunate guy. The guy fled as Nami watched.

"He won't come tomorrow" Nami deduced.

"By the way Nami, why are you looking for us?" Killer asked Nami as he gave half of the money to Kidd.

"Are you here lecturing?" Kidd cut her off before she couldn't even answer.

"I haven't said anything yet" Nami shrugged.

"Have you finished your class?" Killer asked.

"Err… well… the class is boring" Nami said.

"Come, let's drink" Kidd smiled and kissed the notes ignoring the conversation. They walked out of the old store room to the hallway.

Kidd wrapped his arm around Nami's shoulder and kissed her cheek repeatedly as they walked in the hallway ignoring the people who were watching their shameless behaviour.

"What's the next class" Killer suddenly asked.

Kidd turned to Killer and pulled his face. "You really ruin my mood Killer. Let's just enjoy"

Zoro was walking in the hallway as he came across an orange haired girl clinging to the red haired guy or was it the opposite, he assumed her boyfriend and a blonde guy. He remembered, that girl was sitting next to him in the same class before but she sneaked out of the class during the lecture.

With one last look, he turned his head to look at the girl. Zoro grunted and headed towards the next class.

* * *

"This is a pair project. I gave you the pair list or you can check that list on my notice board in the office later" Madam Shirley, the Geometics lecturer briefing the students.

Zoro could hear the students groaning and complaining as they looked at the list. He knew some might not agree with the arrangement. He quickly searched for his partner on the list that was just passed to him. He raised his brows _"Nami?"_. Zoro looked around to search for a person called Nami. But his instinct denied her present.

"This must be submitted on the 7th week. I won't accept a late submission" the lecturer warned the students. "Any question?"

All the students shook their head. "If you have any question, you can see me in my office. Class dismissed!"

With that, some students scrambled to their feet to exit the class. Some were still sitting on their seat looking at the list. Some were doing their own activity.

"Aniki! Who is your partner?" Johny asked as he and Yosak walked towards Zoro.

"Nami" Zoro replied as he put his book inside his bag.

"Oh… that girl" Yosak claimed as remembering something.

"You know her?" Zoro asked then he stepped towards the door followed by Johny and Yosak.

"Not really! Just saw her few times in the class" Yosak replied.

"Which one?" Zoro asked again.

"The beautiful one" Yosak replied.

Zoro grunted.

"Stupid Yosak! There are many beautiful girls in this class. Which one is her?" Johny asked angrily.

"Oh… The orange haired girl. Madam Shirley yelled at her during the last class" Yosak told Zoro.

"Why?" Johny asked.

"Madam Shirley caught her sneaking out"

Yosak answer had Zoro's attention. He looked at the two with a question look. Speaking of sneaking out, he remembered about the orange haired girl that sneaking out during the trigonometry class. _Was he meant the same girl or another girl?_ He wasn't going to find it out. Sooner or later, he would know the person called Nami.

"Seriously aniki… did you really pay attention? That Nami girl sat behind you" Johny interrupted earning Zoro's attention.

"Obviously he didn't" Yosak replied when Zoro didn't answer. They were walking in the hallway, decided to go to the café waiting for the next class. "She rarely come to class and she hasn't come ever since Madam Shirley yelled at her"

"Who can argue with Madam Shirley?" Johny spoke, "I can't even look at Madam Shirley's eyes.

"What else do you know about her?" Johny eager to know as he asked with interest.

"She is somebody's sweetheart" Yosak continued. But he stopped when he saw Zoro paid no attention.

"Ahh… she's taken?" Johny whined, slightly frustrated.

" You like her" Yosak leaned closer to Johny, "I heard, whoever flirting with her will be beaten to death by her man, Eustass Kidd " Yosak told him, wiggling his brows.

"Eustass Kidd?" Johny screeched. "Eustass Kidd?" this time lower his voice when he saw the other students looked at him. "Do you mean, that gangster? That vandals? That problematic delinquent?"

"Yes" Yosak answered confidently. "And I heard rumours about them too"

"Rumours?" Johny asked again for confirmation.

"Not that nice though. Interested?"

"Oi! I am asking because I want to know"

"I heard last time, the three were caught red handed with drugs by Sir Crocodile. Sir Crocodile found them were still high"

"They are on drugs" Johny spoke sounded regretting. "But, shouldn't they have been dismissed if that's the case?"

"I don't know, I just heard what people said" Yosak told his friend. "Other said they saw them sneaking out from the lecturer's office. Some students caught them bullying another student, another said they are part of certain infamous gangster in this city"

"Wait… wait… there are too much? I never heard any of the story"

"That's what I said, I heard rumours somewhere else"

"Seriously?"

"So you've seen them already"

"We always crossed path with them"

"If the rumours are true then, it looks like, aniki has a troublesome partner" Johny spoke as he directed his face to Zoro.

"Hn?" Zoro looked up, "What did you say?"

Johny and Yosak looked at Zoro and sighed.

"He didn't listen" Johny whined.

"Yeah! He didn't" Yosak agreed.

As they were talking, Yosak saw Kidd, Killer and Nami headed towards the café.

"Aniki! Aniki! That's Nami" Yosak nudged Zoro "The orange haired girl" he whispered to Zoro.

Zoro looked up at the trio who just came. He thought he had seen them somewhere but he didn't remember when. Then his attention fell to the orange haired girl. He still remembered her, the stupid girl who sneaked out of the class.

He watched as the trio sat at the very corner of the café two tables away from their own spot. He saw the red haired guy roughly shoving students away who lingered around the area.

"Uh-oh! They don't look that friendly" Johny whispered to the two.

"That girl looks just like normal girl" Zoro spontaneously speaking.

"Aniki… you should watch your mouth" Yosak stated with worry, afraid that Kidd might hear them, "She is Eustass's girl"

Zoro observed the three. "So?"

"Aniki… why are you so…" Yosak growled at Zoro as he stood but he sat back when he saw Kidd turned to them, sending his dagger gaze. He felt shiver ran down his body when he looked at Kidd's cold stare.

"Idiot" Zoro muttered as he got up ready to leave.

"Wa… wait for us aniki!" Yosak and Johny spoke at the same time and followed after him.

"That serious looking guy is Roronoa Zoro" Killer stated. "I heard he is a Dean's list student"

"Hmph" Kidd huffed as he glanced at Zoro who was just leaving.

Nami took a glance and saw only Zoro's back. Then she looked at Killer again. "A dean's list" she repeated with a rising brows. "How did you know that?"

"My ears are everywhere" Killer responded.

"What about the two?" Nami asked again.

Killer whistled ignoring her question while glancing away.

"Hey, Killer?"

"I don't have interest in those stupid looking duo" Killer replied.

"Ears everywhere huh?" Nami said sarcastically, raising her brows.

"And Nami, those three stooges are your course mate. You know that?"

"Hah? I don't know that" Nami answered half-shocked, looking back at the three who already vanished from her sight leaving an empty spot.

"What are you doing in this college? Playing around?" Killer mocked her as he pulled her hair, playing with the strand.

"Like you are one to talk. What about you? Escaping classes, loitering around..." Nami retorted back as she grabbed his fingers, stopping him from playing with her hair, "Stop that"

"Hey, hey… don't you dare touch my woman" Kidd spoke as he pushed Killer's hand away.

"Kidd… It's just her hair"

"That won't do too, you freaking pervert" Kidd replied.

"Heh! Coming from another pervert guy" Killer spat back.

"Both perverts" Nami sighed.

"Oi! Oi! Nami… watch your mouth. One of the perverts is your man!" Killer said.

"Shut it Killer" Kidd growled. "I am not a pervert like you"

_"Why this turns out to be a pervert talk?"_ Nami asked herself.

* * *

Nami was standing in front of Madam Shirley's office. Luckily she asked one of her colleagues about the assignment. She searched for her name and looked at her pair. "Roronoa Zoro?" she frowned. "Who the hell is that?"

Nami's thought ran back to Killer and her conversation about Roronoa Zoro. She hardly saw him because she didn't pay attention to him the last time Killer pointed out.

"Shit! Why of all time" Nami cursed under her breathe.

Nami walked in the hallway but she noticed only few students were lingering around the hallway. Her attention fell to one particular guy who were walking in the opposite direction of her, a book in his hand._ "He was in the same class as mine. He looks rich though"_ Nami raised her brows, a smirk painted on her lips.

Nami stood in his direction, waiting for a perfect time to bump into him. When he was few meters away from her, she simply walked and bumped into him.

"Ah! Sorry" Nami bowed several times before she fled.

When Nami knocked against him, he looked in front of him just to see the orange haired girl bowed and apologized. He watched her fled and he continued on the opposite direction.

When Nami was sure she fled away from him. Nami took out the prize she just caught from that unfortunate guy. She giggled and kissed the wallet she just lifted. With a satisfied feeling, she went to her favourite loitering spot; the rooftop of the building.

She sat on the floor and leaning against the wall while waiting for her friends.

"Skip class are you?" A male's voice had her lifted her head.

Nami raised her brows when she saw him heading to her spot. "Nah… I just finished my class"

The man took a seat next to her and passed her a soft drink he brought along with him.

"Caught a big fish today" Nami grinned as she showed the wallet to Kidd.

Kidd raised his brows. "Can't stop your bad habit eh?" he smirked.

Nami stuck her tongue. "He looked like a rich person. Missing one wallet or two won't be a matter to him"

"Him? So, you are planning on pick pocketing him again?"

"Who knows? Let's see if we meet again" Nami said as she took out several notes from the wallet.

"What the?" Nami shocked. "He sure is rich" she showed the money to Kidd.

"You really caught a big fish today" Kidd smirked as he took the money and counted it. "Why the hell he brings lot of money? Who is this big fish?"

Nami searched for his ID card. The time she found it she gasped. "Oh! Crap!"

"Why?"

"It's Roronoa Zoro" She showed the ID to Kidd.

"What's the matter?" Kidd confused.

"He is assigned to be my partner in the pairing project" Nami explained as she rubbed her forehead.

"You can just return the wallet to him" Kidd suggested her.

"I think so"

"So? What are you gonna do?" Kidd took Nami's hand and placed the money on her hand.

"No need to ask. Let's party tonight. I can manage the wallet somehow" Nami said as she fanned the money.

"Put that aside…" Kidd suddenly pulled Nami and sat her on his laps. Nami squeaked when Kidd lifted her out of the blue.

"What gives?" Nami frowned.

"I can't focus during class" Kidd mumbled as he gave butterfly kisses along Nami's neck.

"That tickles" Nami giggled as she straddled him. She grabbed his shoulders for a support. His hand looped around her waist like a vice restraining her from standing up. Her hands slid to his nape and the other tangled on his hair. Her head rolled back giving him more access to her neck.

He could hear her breathe quickened as he kissed her jaw line. Nami lowered her head and brought her lips down onto him. Kidd made a small sound in the back of his throat, almost like a growl when her soft lips touched his. He took this chance to capture her bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth with a gentle suck and nibble on it. Nami could feel his lip curved into a smirk as he scraped her lip with it blunt teeth. Nami pulled back a little just enough where her lip allowed her to watch him.

"I can't get enough" Kidd grunted, letting go of her lips. He crushed his lips onto hers again and slipped his tongue between her parted lips. A wave of pleasure seeped through her entire being when his tongue swept boldly inside her mouth. She tightening her grip on his hair. His hand slipped under her shirt and rubbed his hand on her naked back, pressing her closer to his chest earning a gasp from her.

"Ah…. What a nice free show" A male's voice made them startled and stopped. Nami wanted to pulled away from Kidd but his arms kept her securely in his embrace. Their heated activity came into a halt as she turned around just to see Killer who smirked at the both of them.

"What are you doing here?" Kidd asked annoyed.

"Come on Kidd! Of all places… you really have a bad taste for making out"

"Shut up!" Kidd grunted.

"Just go home and bang all night. Tomorrow is Saturday after all" Killer spoke with a wicked grin plastered on his face.

Nami pushed Kidd as she stood and followed after Killer. Kidd soon rose to his feet and followed the two, wrapping his arm around Nami's shoulder.

Nami climbed up Kidd's bike. That's when she saw the man she just pickpocketed got into his car. She patted on Kidd's shoulder.

When Kidd turned his head to her, Nami cocked her head to the side. Kidd's eyes followed the direction. "What's the matter?"

"That's the big fish" Nami said with a grin.

Kidd raised his brows and watched as the car left. "You really lucky today, girl" he patted her head over the helmet. "Where do you want to go today?"

"Can we just stay in your house?" Nami asked leaning her head on Kidd's back while sneaking her arms around his waist.

Kidd smirked knowingly. "Yeah! We sure have a project we haven't finished yet"

"Oi! I can hear you lovebirds talking" Killer suddenly interrupted. "You guys really need to finish your project soon or else..."

Nami gave Killer an annoyed look.

"You freak! Mind your own business" Kidd spat back. "Anyway, Killer! Wanna join the party?"

"What party left for a single man like me?" Killer asked.

"Bullshit! Let's go" Kidd said, sped off. Killer followed after.

They came to a stop at some grocery shop to buy some drinks and snacks for their little party. After paying the goods, they rode back to Kidd's house, celebrating the said party.

Killer excused himself earlier. He said he didn't want to disturb the both of them, of course in his sarcastic manner. The pair wasted no time continue making out on the couch as soon as Killer left.

Kidd was on her, pressing her back into the corner of the couch with her fingers crept down his neck. His one hand palmed her hips and then gripped her thigh, pulling it up and sunk his body into her. Nami let out another whimper when he trailed his kiss to her chin and traveled languidly to the smooth column of her throat with a lick.

Nami's hand slid down the centre of his back, feeling his muscle flexing over the shirt as he worked. She wanted to feel him more so she slid her hand under his shirt and caressing the skin. Nami could feel her body slowly fell on the couch as his body hovering over her. He descended down to kiss the exposed skin just above the neck line before he ripped her shirt causing the button fell off.

Nami gasped and grabbed his wrist, "Hey, don't just rip my shirt.."

But he cut her short by crushing his lips on hers. Nami whimpered in frustration but soon be forgotten when she felt his hand caressed her stomach across the underside of her breast causing her stomach to flutter. Kidd cursed when he heard his phone ringing. Nami looked at him and saw him ran his agitated hand on his hair while his other hand reached for his phone.

"What is it now Killer?" Kidd roared.

"Eh? Did I interrupt?"

Kidd swore he could hear his mocking tone. He called him on purpose. "I swear I'm gonna kill you tomorrow"

Nami sat and pulled the garment to cover her exposed chest as she listened to Kidd.

"Easy… easy" Killer chuckled. "Get ready, pal. Grandma is coming" he continued "I'm waiting here at the station"

"Wait… what? Grandma?"

"I know you forget already. I told you last week"

"Ah! Fuck" Kidd cursed. Killer did tell him last week.

"So… I think I buy you guys enough time to sort your things out" Killer said with a small chuckle.

"You haven't" Kidd said as he ended the call.

Kidd heard a click of a door and saw Nami exited the bathroom. She was now wearing his shirt.

"Not a right time babe" Kidd said in frustration.

Nami shrugged. "I'm going home" she said as he gave him a peck on his lips.

"Alright" Kidd replied.

Kidd placed his hand on the small of her back as he escorted her to the door.

* * *

Nami rested her head on the table, waiting for the Geomatic lecturer to come. She didn't feel like attending her class but, since she gave some sort of assignment, she had to come, just to talk to Zoro about the incoming pairing project. She still had his wallet though, so might as well return the wallet to him. Not that she wanted to keep his ID and student ID card.

She felt someone approached her. As she lifted her head, she saw a man settled himself next to her. "Oh! The big fish" Nami raised her brows.

"Nami?" Zoro asked her.

Nami could hear his deep baritone voice, sending a vibration to her heart. _"Wow! What a cool voice… this Roronoa guy"_ Nami sat straight. "Yes, nice to meet you" she said with her brightest smile and held out her hand.

Zoro glanced at her and looked away without accepting her hand.

Nami stunned at his reaction and glanced away while pulling her hand._ "Tsk… what a jerk. All of them are just the same"_ she turned her head to the front, propping her head on her elbow as she watched students in front of her. Her mind suddenly clicked on something.

_"Wait… wait… wait! He didn't know who I am did he? I mean, this is the first time I we met"_ she briefly looked at him from the corner of her eyes._ "How did he know my name?"_ She bite her tongue. _"Did he know I stole his wallet last week?"_ Her eyeballs danced around looking for unknown target. _"Why'd he sat next to me?"_ She bit her lower lip. _"Is he going to ask for his wallet?"_

If one could see she made several expressions on her face mirroring her thoughts, one could have laugh.

During the lecture, she could never pay attention to the lesson. Her mind debating within herself about the possibility him knowing she took his wallet or that he sat there without any particular reason. Say, if he came because he wanted his wallet, how could she return the money they had spent. Or she could just drop his wallet somewhere so that she could pretend she didn't know nothing. Or worse, kept it forever. But, what if he reported to the police?

Nami felt relief as the class ended. He didn't really say any word to her so she expected he didn't know anything about her. He just happened to know her name because they were assigned in the pair project. He didn't ask anything either. She assumed that he wanted to talk about the project so Nami waited and watched as she saw other students left the class for another course or just went home. And, all that left were her and Zoro.

She waited and waited. But he didn't say anything. Not be able to stand the tension, she quickly stood and lifter her bag to leave before she felt someone tugged her bag. She turned her head just to see him pulling her bag.

"What now?" Nami asked her with an annoyed look, revenged for his previous treatment but then her mind recalling fast,_ "Did he wait for the other students to leave so that he could ask me about his wallet"_ She gulped at the thought, "I mean, what is it?" she asked sweetly. Who knew maybe he brought up about his wallet.

"I guess you already know we have been assigned together for this pair project" Zoro said as he passed a paper to Nami.

Nami felt her shoulder flexed. She had been waiting curiously why he stopped her from going that she held her breathe. So he just wanted to discuss about the pair project. Nami sat again and took the paper as she studied on it.

"If you had come in the last class, I think we can just finish the task earlier" Zoro told her.

Nami nodded.

"I can just finish this task alone without you helping"

Nami looked at him. Before she could feel a bit relief he continued.

"But, without you name on it"

She felt a stone falling on her head. _"What a joke, this guy"_ She pouted as she turned her eyes to the paper.

"Anyway, when are you going to start?" Nami asked. Not wanting to further the issue any longer.

"As soon as possible, of course"

Nami glanced at him and replied "Okay. Can I have your email or number?" when he didn't reply she continued, "Just in case"

Zoro raised his brows in an instant but gave his number, asking her number in return.

Nami got up, ready to leave. "Are we settled now?"

Zoro nodded and watched her turned her back to him.

"Wait"

Nami halted and rolled her eyes. _"This jerk is annoying"_ she stood at her spot, waiting for whatever he was going to say. She could hear him stepped towards her and came up behind her.

Nami stiffened when he felt his breath fanned the back of her neck. _What is he doing?_ Realization hit her when she could sense how close he was to her. She could barely feel his torso grazing her back.

Zoro watched as the girl in front of her stiffened. He leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "And, I would be grateful if you could return my wallet back"

Nami felt her hair stood and her eyes widened. Her heart beat fast and she stiffened even more. She didn't even dare to turn around. Hell, if she could. Nor she could utter one word. Her throat felt dry. Her mind began to squeeze ideas to get ready for his onslaught. _Damn, what should I say?_

He had noticed how she behaved awkwardly during the lecture. And that was so amusing. He could see how she was so distracted during the whole period without paying attention to the lecturer. He bet he might know the reason. Very well if he could say.

Zoro smiled at the idea. He would love to played along with her thought. And so he did. The moment he approached her before the class, he wanted to ask her to return his wallet back. But when he saw her took a glance at him from the corner of her eyes, he knew that she knew the reason he was there. It turned out to be an amusing sight when he saw her struggling with something that only she knew. He decided to tease her even more.

He purposely didn't say anything to her during the lecture but enjoying the torment he gave without her noticing until the lecture ended. And again, he didn't make his move after the class dismissed. When she was just about to leave, he pulled her bag just enough signaling her to wait. He saw how she tried to steady herself. He brought up about the assignment just to catch her off guard.

And she took the bait. It was just a pleasant feeling when he could play her with the tip of his fingers. She was too overly confident that he didn't know a thing. And that was what he wanted. He wanted to see her fail miserably from her over confident attitude. He wanted to shot her with bullets she couldn't avoid. That was just a little revenge for stealing his wallet.

"Speechless?" Zoro commented.

Nami still could feel his breath tickling the skin of her nape. She gulped. "Ju-just… just… just… " she stammered.

"Just how did I know?" Zoro chuckled. "You might as well should know your target before you could mug them, swindler"

Nami flinched at the nickname. She turned to face him, didn't even bother to care about their close proximity.

"Fine! I'll return it" Nami roughly shoved her hand inside her bag and picked his wallet. She pressed the wallet to his chest, hard.

Instead of taking his wallet, he grabbed her wrist. "Shouldn't you watch your attitude?"

Nami almost snapped. But knowing she was at fault she calmed her mind.

"I am sorry. I already used the money" Nami darted her eyes away. "But I'll pay it back. I promise" she said hoping that things would be settled just fine.

"Just that?" Zoro asked.

Nami frowned and looked up at him.

"If sorry could fix everything, why would there be laws and police?" Zoro asked.

"Hey, didn't I return your wallet back" Nami tried to jerk her hand away but was futile. "I did say I'll pay you back. Not that I can run away" She added. "After all, I did promise you"

"I never said about paying back the money" He said. Pulling her hand, bringing her closer to him.

"Huh?" Nami confused. She even more confused when Zoro scanned her from head to toe.

"I think, payback with your body is enough" The sound coming out deep and gruff.

Nami shocked, without saying anything, she pulled her hand away from him and pushing his body aside as she ran away.

Zoro smirked as he watched the girl fled.

* * *

**TBC**

**P/S : This should be part of the main story but, if I were to combine this with Broken Pieces, I know the chapter will be long than it already is. And I think this can be a stand alone story too.**

**In short, this is a flashback to tell you how Zoro meets with Nami and Kidd (and Killer) and the reason why Broken Pieces existed. Enough with my ranting. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the link to the main story: s/9958293/1/BROKEN-PIECES.**

**This story is the continuation of chapter 19 of the story.**

**!Warning! : Beware of offensive language and love scene (just in case).**

* * *

Nami sped down the hallway, her mind was still so confused about what happened just now she didn't notice she had bumped into Kidd and Killer. Killer called out to her but she didn't turn her head to even glancing at them causing the two looked at each other, confused.

_"What the hell is wrong with that guy?"_ Nami ran as her mind recalled back that unpleasant event. _Wait, he knew I stole his wallet, but he didn't say anything from the very beginning. _Nami began to slow down a bit. _Why would he wait until then? _Then Nami stopped dead on her track. _He got me good! He purposely did that, that guy. He caught me completely out off guard. Damn!_ She clenched her fist.

Nami froze in the hallway. Her heart still racing from the running. She collected herself as she still stood, regaining all her wasted energy. A hand on her shoulder made her squeaked. She turned around to look at the owner of the hand.

"Hey… what happened?"

Nami felt a bit relief when she saw Kidd and Killer. She let out a sigh when Kidd's hand caressed her shoulder gently. That made her calm a little bit.

"You look like you are running from someone" Killer interrupted.

Nami shook her head "Nothing".

Kidd didn't say anything afterwards.

She leaned closer to Kidd and put her hand on his waist. Nami looked up at him, "Do you have class after this?"

Kidd looked down at her and replied "Nope" shaking his head a little as he pulled her closer to him.

They walked along the hallway. And again, crossed path with Zoro. She sent him a furious glare as the other raised his brow a little to acknowledge her when they both crossed one another, exchanging glances in the process. She felt like his eyes were laughing at her and telling her that he would be looking forward for the payback. Nami bit the inside of her lower lip. Embarrassment and resentment at the same time.

Zoro glanced her from the corner of his eyes. From the way she looked at him, he knew she had figured out his trick. _At least she knows who she deals with. _He still remembered how her body reacted when he caught her completely off guard. Unfortunately, he didn't see her facial expression. He wanted to see how she looked when he asked her about the wallet. She was just so expressive of her own emotion and he found that it was… fascinating? Maybe?

* * *

"I've been caught" Nami spoke.

Kidd turned his head to Nami. "Caught what?"

Nami sighed. "This is the first time somebody caught me stealing"

Kidd chuckled. "Who's that person?"

"The big fish"

Kidd almost chocked. "He? Really?"

Nami nodded.

"Who's that big fish?" A voice interrupted.

Kidd and Nami turned their head to the side and saw Killer who settled himself on the chair next to Nami.

Nami ordered another drink from Wire.

"So? What are you going to do?" Kidd asked.

Nami suddenly remembered Zoro said something about paying back with her body. She shuddered at the thought but then turned her attention to Kidd.

"I said I pay him back"

"Woah… first time Nami" Killer said with a laugh.

"Yeah, that's funny. Asshole!" Nami pouted.

"This is the first time you are getting caught and also the first time you pay the money. I really want to know who is that person" Killer said.

"Hey, you listened to our conversation" Nami said.

"More or less"

Nami heard Kidd grunted.

"So, who's that great big fish?"

"It's Zoro" Nami replied spontaneously.

"That rich dude? Hmm.. Interesting" Killer said as he put a hand on his chin.

Nami suddenly extended her hands to Kidd and Killer.

"What for?" Both of the men said in unison.

"What do you mean what for?" Nami frowned. "Of course you need to pay too. You did enjoy _my earning_"

"Oi! Wire, do you bring money?" Killer asked turning his head to Wire.

"Why me?"

"Come one buddy. Help your friend in need"

"Pay me double then" Wire replied.

"Stingy" Killer replied but he paid Nami eventually.

Kidd didn't say anything but pulled some notes from his wallet and put it on her hands. "Pay the rest" He said before putting his wallet back on his pocket.

"Next time, be careful" Kidd warned Nami.

"Oi, Kidd… you shouldn't encourage her" Killer and Wire commented.

* * *

Nami entered from the back door and sat at the back row. Her eyes searching for a particular guy and found him in the middle row of the hall. She wanted to approach him after she put her bag to pay him but when she saw there were some girls circling around him, she halted. Nami stared from the distance. _He sure is quite popular among girls._

As soon as the lecture ended, Nami quickly gathered her things and put them into her bag. She wanted to settle her debt to him as soon as possible. But, How could she be able to approach him when all the girls were surrounding him. Nami grunted. An idea popped out of her head. She took out her phone decided to text him.

After typing the message, she halted in her action, wavering whether to send or not. She stood there while her eyes staring at Zoro and back to her phone. She soon realized she had been holding her breathe as she was thinking. _Why am I so nervous?… it's just a message. _She tapped the send button and left the class.

Nami waited near the vending machine. She looked at her phone to check the time for the who knew what times. _Tsk… that guy took quite a long time_. She frowned.

"Have you waited long?"

A deep male's voice made her jump a little. "You!"

"Here" Nami handed him the notes. She looked elsewhere.

Zoro looked at the money in her hand and then looked at her again. "What is this for?"

Nami shocked and turned her head to him. "Didn't I say I pay you back?"

"Didn't I say to payback with your body?"

"Hell no! I never agree with that"

"I thought, you called me here to discuss about the project" Zoro spoke.

Nami waited for him to take the money. "Hey, are you going to take this or let me stand here like this"

Zoro shoved her hand back to her.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"I never said I wanted the money"

"Huh… whatever" Nami rolled her eyes, shoving the money back to her bag. "Anyway, about the project"

Zoro looked at her. "Yes, the project. When are you free?"

"I thought we have the same schedule… I am always free except when I have class" Nami answered with an annoyed tone.

"Really? You have been wasting about almost the period. Tomorrow is the last day, you know" Zoro warned her.

Nami grunted. "Okay, fine, when?"

Zoro nodded. "Then, this afternoon. At two, in the library" he then left her.

_This afternoon? I have a plan with Kidd_. Nami looked at him who was now meters away from her. She shouted "Wa-wait…" she ran after him. "That… I have something to do this afternoon"

"What? Can't make it?" Zoro raised his brows. "I thought you said you are always free except when you have class" he said sarcastically.

"I know but… what about tomorrow?"

Zoro turned his head to her. "You still want to waste some time, knowing that we only have this little time" he measured half an inch of his finger to show her how tight their schedule was.

Nami bit her lower lip. "I am sorry… but please, tomorrow… I promise"

"Fine, after class, in the library" with that he left her.

Nami just nodded. A while ago he was like a playful person but then he changed suddenly. She shrugged.

* * *

"Kidd… I'll be very busy tomorow" Nami moaned.

"Why so?" Kidd turned his head to her who was sitting on his bike.

"You see… we have this pair project, and since I seldom come to class, I didn't realize, I have wasted like two or three weeks" she replied. "And we need to submit it tomorrow, I mean we have to finish the task as soon as possible"

Kidd chuckled. "So? Be it" he leisurely sat on the stone walls, facing Nami. "When are you going to start?" he passed the beer can to Nami.

"Tomorrow" Nami replied before chugging down the beer.

"Anyway Nami, have you returned the money?"

"I did, but he said he didn't want it"

"Is he serious?" Kidd asked.

"Yeah… the more reason I don't want to use that money" Nami explained. Chugging another.

"Yo! Guys… been waiting for me?" Killer shouted as he waved towards them.

Kidd just returned his wave and tilted his head a little.

Nami had to turn her body around a bit to see him. She raised her brows when he approached her.

"What? What is it now?" Killer asked.

"So noisy" Kidd commented.

Killer noticed the beer in Nami's hand. "Girl shouldn't drink" he snatched the beer from Nami's hand and rewarded himself by chugging down the remaining liquid.

"What rule is that?" Nami asked confused.

"My grandmother said" Killer replied as he crumpled the empty can and threw it into the dustbin.

"Anyway, baby" Kidd stood in front of Nami, putting his hand on both side, trapping Nami. "We won't have much time…" Kidd softly pinched both Nami's cheek with his fingers "...to spend together tomorrow, right?" he pressed his lips against her, cupping her face "So…" he repeated his action "...tonight..." and another kiss before sliding his lips to her ear "...my house". He grinned.

Nami smiled back. Somehow, the way he kissed her just now looked so fun. She did the same to him, pinching his cheek and pressing her lips on his repeatedly.

Killer just rolled his eyes at the two. "You guys! How can you do that in front of a single man?"

Zoro was glancing outside the window's car when he spotted a familiar orange haired girl was kissing with a her boyfriend in the street. _So, this is her plan? _He grunted disgusted and tore his eyes away from the sight.

"Let's get going" Kidd suggested. Nami corrected her seat on the bike, waiting for Kidd to climb on.

As she waited, Killer's phone ringing.

"What?"

Kidd and Nami looked at Killer when they heard him shouted. The both exchanged look and got more confused when Killer's expression tightening. They waited until Killer finished. Killer looked devastated.

"What happened?" Nami asked, concerning over her friend.

Killer brushed his hair to the back. "Grandma…" he looked at Kidd and Nami. "She's in the hospital"

Kidd and Nami were shocked. Nami jumped off the bike and consoled Killer. She patted his shoulder.

"Let's go to the hospital" Kidd spoke, quite tense.

They all together rode to the hospital. When they arrived, Killer hurriedly stormed to the counter and asked for some details. They walked quickly to the emergency room the nurse had just informed them.

Nami sat on the bench while Kidd and Killer pacing back and forth in front of the ER. Nami couldn't say anything, just watched the two. As of now, she knew her words won't help. She rubbed her hand nervously as she waited. Although she was not the real granddaughter, but she was still close to Killer's grandmother, just like a real family, so she knew very well what the old woman meant to the both.

Killer grabbed the doctor when he saw he exited the ER.

"Doctor?" Killer's shaky voice asked the doctor.

Nami felt nervous waiting for a reply. But, judging from the doctor's expression, it most likely not a good news.

The doctor put a hand on Killer's shoulder. With a heavy sigh, he uttered "We… have tried very hard. But, that was all we can do" the doctor closed his eyes, "I'm sorry" with that he left.

Nami closed her mouth, tears streaming down her cheek. Killer froze at his spot. While Kidd tumbled on the bench, brushing his forehead. Nami quickly stood and reached out for Killer. Rubbing his back as she led him to the bench. No words were spoken.

The next day, Nami didn't come to the class. After the funeral, she followed Kidd to Killer's house. They accompanied Killer who was still mourning over his grandmother's death. Although Kidd had told her to go and see Zoro to finish the project, she insisted on going. In the end, she didn't come as she promised.

* * *

After the class dismissed, Nami approached Zoro who scrambled on his feet, ready to leave.

"Zoro!" Nami called him.

Zoro turned around facing her. He stood waiting.

"I'm sorry… I mean, I was… I didn't tell you that I couldn't come. Things were pretty hectic and…"

"I have already submit my work last Friday..." Zoro said without looking at her.

Nami looked at him.

"...without your name on it"

Nami's mouth gaped open. _How could him?_ She could just clench her jaw at his answer. She knew she couldn't blame or mad at him. It was her mistake for not informing him beforehand. But, for him to make his own decision, it was just too much.

"I'm sorry I didn't come" Nami darted her eyes to the floor. She couldn't say anything anymore. Whatever she said would sound like an excuse so she didn't explain.

"Is that all?" Zoro raised his brows.

Nami nodded. "I knew I should have told you… but it was inevitable"

"Yeah! I figured. Something more important than the assignment. But, sorry I couldn't tolerate"

Nami nodded.

"I did the task alone so, why should I put your name on it?"

"I know… I just want to say sorry"

"Shouldn't you at least text me, telling me you couldn't come so that I don't have to waste two hours waiting?"

Nami kept quiet. He was utterly right.

"I just couldn't find some time to text you…"

Zoro stared at her. He remembered that last time he saw her making out with her boyfriend in the street. "So you don't have one or two minutes to text me but have all time to fuck around with your boyfriend?"

Nami looked up at him. "Huh?"

"Seriously so slow. Figure it out, woman" Zoro asked and left.

Nami left stunned. She felt angry but that was all about it. Whatever it was, she had to complete the task whether it would be accepted or not. And so, she went to the library, alone.

Later in the afternoon, Nami had finished the task. She wasn't satisfied with her own task, as long as she could submit, it was enough though. Nami inhaled her breath deeply before she knocked on Madam Shirley's door.

"Come in"

Slowly Nami opened the door and saw Madam Shirley staring at her.

"Yes? Do you have something to discuss?"

Nami cleared her throat. "Maam! I came just to submit my task. I did it alone since my partner had completed his own". She handed the file knowing well that Madam Shirley would reject her work.

Nami saw Madam Shirley eyeing her with an uninterested look without even taking the file from her hand. "Do you know what week is now?"

Nami tongue-tied. She just stared at her untouched file. And she waited there until Madam Shirley finished lecturing her.

Nami exited Madam Shirley's room. "Bitch" she cringed as she cursed and stormed off the hallway. She saw a dustbin feet away in front of her and without thinking twice, she tossed her task into the dustbin.

"Ah! Screw it! It's just 30% task"

When she turned to the front, she bumped into someone, "Ouch! Hey, watch where you walking, ass…" Nami stopped and widened her eyes when she looked up and saw the person she just bumped into. Without saying anything, Nami walked past him.

Zoro watched as she left. He then took a glance to the dustbin and the file that she just threw. He picked it up and flipped every page. "Hmph! What a waste". He tossed it back to the dustbin and walked off.

* * *

**Hempo: **Nah, take your time. I'm glad I separate this part… because I wouldn't want to ruin my story with such a long flashback. That's why I made one which centered around Kidd and Nami. Just to make things easier… ^,^

It's hard to be multiple shippers right? Hahahaha

**MikanGurl: **Unfortunately, Zoro was not so serious with that :I

**I haven't double check this story so, expect there'll be lot of typo and grammar errors. :/**


	3. Chapter 3

"He's a cocky jerk" Nami muttered. "So… just like that. I lost 30 percent for the first task" Nami sighed with a smug look, settling her glass on the counter.

"Do you want me to teach him a lesson?" Kidd propped his head on his elbow while facing Nami.

Nami rolled her eyes, "Eh? No! That doesn't change anything. Why do you always have to settle things with fist? It is really unnecessary"

Kidd just humphed her and taking his drink.

"Why don't you just explain to the lecturer instead?" Killer asked.

"You don't know her. She just doesn't care" Nami took another sip and sighed. "Ahhh… There's no way I got an A for this paper" she whined as she rested her head on the counter.

"You just doing great for the past two semester. As long as you don't fail" Killer interrupted. "Oh, well… even if you fail, you still have Kidd over here" he swung his arm around Kidd's shoulder, pulling him in the process.

Nami raised her head and looked at him confused. "What's with him?"

"I mean, even if you don't get a job, when you guys get married, you still have Kidd to support your financial problem" Killer laughed. "Just leave everything to Kidd" He added. "That's what a husband for". Killer laughed.

Kidd gave Killer an annoyed glare.

Nami shook her head. "I don't even plan to fail, stupid" she took another drink.

"I didn't say you will fail. I said, just marry Kidd. By the way, when are you two getting married?" Killer asked spontaneously making Nami choked.

"It's still too early" Nami replied as she coughed. But her eyes took a glance at Kidd. He didn't seem to be interested in that conversation. Even when she said that, the thought of marrying Kidd gave her a funny feeling. Was she happy?

"You guys have been together for so long. Why just not end everything with marriage. And you guys are old enough to umf..." Killer was cut short when Kidd shoved the chips into Killer's mouth.

"Quit your lecture, asshole" With that he left them.

"He's shy" Killer said as he chewed the chips.

Nami just looked at the empty spot Kidd had left. All of sudden, she felt angry at him.

_"Did he not care at all?"_

"Anyway Killer. Can I ask a favor?" Nami asked.

Killer raised his brows.

* * *

Zoro watched as Nami presenting in front of the class. Reading the map was her talent, as he noticed. She didn't really put much effort into explaining things to the whole class.

He had to admit, she impressed her in a way he couldn't describe. But her attitude, it was such a waste. If only she could take things seriously, she would be the best partner he could list. He had scanned through her previous task, even though it was done fecklessly, but he could see she could do it better than that.

"Do you have any question?" Nami asked before she ended her presentation, earning his attention.

Since none of them replied, Nami ended her presentation and headed to her seat, exchanging glances with Zoro as she walked past him.

Sir Crocodile, the photagametry lecturer got up and stood in the front explaining further to them what Nami had presented. Before he ended the class, he gave them another group assignment.

Nami felt miserable when Sir Crocodile briefed them about the group assignment. If she could, she wouldn't want to do pair or group project, she rather be alone. Because she knew, no one would like to take her in the group. Nami felt rather jealous when she heard each and every girl were talking about forming a group, but none of them approached her. Why were they treating her like that. Did she do wrong. She sighed and slumped her head on the table.

"Have you formed your group yet?" A voice had her lifted her head. She looked up and saw Zoro and other two guys stood in front of her.

Nami scratched her neck. And shook her head.

"So does anyone here wants to be your partner?" Zoro asked cockily.

Nami rolled her eyes. "You pissed me off"

"Then, why not join in this group" Zoro offered. "We are short of one member"

"Huh?" Nami startled. "Are you sure? You didn't learn, do you?"

Zoro stared at her for a moment before he continued. "No worry. You do that again, I'll do the same thing"

"You purposely want to fail me, don't you?" Nami eyed him suspiciously.

"It depends though" Zoro shrugged. "So, what do you say?"

Nami looked at him and at the other two who then avoided her eyes. Then she looked at the other students who already found their own group. She took a deep breathe and nodded. "Okay"

"Good then. This afternoon. Library" Zoro said before he walked off.

"_Why would he always want to make things fast_" Nami cursed. "Wait…!" She called out.

Zoro stopped and craned his head "Can't do?"

"I mean, I don't think I can come this afternoon…" Nami spoke slowly.

"Why?"

"I mean, this whole week" Nami bit her nail, should she tell him or not. No matter what, she couldn't make it again this afternoon.

"Is there any reason behind it?" Zoro turned his body to her again.

Nami bit her lower lips and scratched her temple.

Knowing she had trouble to explain herself, Zoro sighed. "Next week then" with that he left with the other two.

Nami raised her brows. She thought he would kick her from the group. Nami smiled as she spoke slowly, "Thank you"

* * *

Nami threw the rubbish into the garbage in the back alley.

"Nami"

She turned her head when she heard someone calling her. She saw Killer walked into her direction.

"You know, I have to run away from Kidd so that he won't shoot me with thousand of questions about you"

"Can you please cover it up for me?" Nami begged.

"Kidd is going to kill me" Killer ran his fingers through his hair.

"Oi! No slacking off" Nami heard her supervisor yelled at her.

Nami turned her head to her supervisor and turned to face Killer again.

"Killer please!" Nami said as she backed away slowly.

Killer watched as Nami bowed several times to her raging supervisor.

"That's why Kidd doesn't want you to do part time job" Killer sighed. "I'll be dead meat"

After her shift had ended, Nami changed her shirt. She stood near the entrance as she waited for Killer.

Nami heard someone whistling. She craned her neck and saw Killer waving at her. Slowly she made her way to him.

"I drop you home" Killer said as he revved his bike.

"Okay" she replied.

Killer sped off.

"Thanks Killer" Nami said as she slid off the bike. "But please, keep this secret away from Kidd. I don't want him to know yet"

"Well, I don't know how long I can keep it" Killer said.

"Killer!" Nami frowned.

"Like I said, I can keep my mouth shut, but sooner or later, he will find out"

Nami scratched her neck. Then she remembered about her group project. At least she could let Killer have that excuse. "Next time he asked, you tell him, I'm working on my assignment at the library"

"Pfft! You? Library? Not so like you Nami" Killer laughed. "Are you joking?"

"Hey! I'm serious" Nami hit him. "My group members want to do the discussion at the library" she added.

"As if your man believe" Killer replied.

"Don't worry! I know what I do"

"By the way" Killer leaned closer to her. "You better be prepared. He's not in a good mood"

Nami nodded. "Okay". She watched as Killer left.

As Nami walked into her house, she took out her phone. She bit her tongue when she noticed missed calls from her sweetheart. _I'll be damned._

Nami punched the call button to call him back. She called him again and again and waited for long but seemed like he didn't pick up the call or he might purposely ignore her call.

* * *

Nami walked lazily in the hallway. Just yesterday, she had quite a big fight with Kidd. Without saying anything she stomped off his house not explaining things to him. She admitted it was her fault but then, she had her own reason to do so. She hoped Kidd would be patient until then.

Nami look at the notice board, searching for her next class. She hardly remember which class next since she barely came to class, But now, it all backfired her, she had to go back to the board just to find her next schedule. She stood there until a voice greeted her. She turned around and saw Zoro and smiled awkwardly.

"So, can you make it today?" Zoro asked.

Nami nodded weakly. "Guess so… But, are you sure your friends will be fine?" she tilted her head at the two who stood at the opposite site.

Zoro turned his head to the back. Indeed, the both stood so far away from him. He frowned. "Don't mind them. Sooner or later, they'll have to stick around you"

Nami took a glance at them before turning her gaze to Zoro who was looking at the notice board.

"Are you going to stand there or coming with me?"

Nami lifted her head when Zoro asked her. After a second or so, she nodded and followed him to the next class. She stared at his broad back as she walked behind him. Killer had mentioned that he was a dean's list student, so she thought he was some sort of cocky and snobbish person. It turned out to be wrong. He wasn't really the same as she pictured he would be. It was far beyond her imagination.

Yosak and Johny, although they were walking together, still walking ahead of them. Nami didn't even take it to her heart. She used to it because that what students normally did when they saw her. No normal students would want to get closer to her. Mostly because she was well-known associated with Kidd, so yeah, that explained why. Also, along with Kidd, Killer and Heat, they were branded as the most dangerous students for some unknown reason. But she believed, all that were just misunderstanding.

But, this particular guy, this Zoro, was weird. He didn't seem to care about her. Or maybe he didn't know or never meet Kidd. Or maybe he was just that kind of guy. Then she remembered she still hadn't paid her debt. Nami took something out from her bag. "Zoro" .

Zoro stopped when he heard her calling his name. He waited until she came closer. "I still want you to take your money back"

Zoro raised his brows. "I told you, you don't have to…"

"I feel bad... if you don't take the money" Nami cut him off. "I did spend the money for nothing good"

"Then, use the money to buy some stuff for our discussion later" Zoro suggested then continued walking.

Nami ran after him and walked by his side. "Are you sure about this?"

"I told you before" Zoro did not noticed all eyes on him until he saw Yosak and Johny ahead. He looked around and saw those suspicious look they gave him or rather Nami, he didn't know but didn't give a damn about that.

Nami noticed his slightly changes expression and didn't have to guess why. She didn't say anything at all as she was immune to that suspicious and hateful look they gave her. But what about the latter, did he not care at all?

"Let's go"

Nami heard Zoro mumbled.

The two walking in silence, respectively deep in their own thought. As Nami looked in front of her, she saw Killer and Kidd walked from the opposite direction.

Killer lifted his head a little to her as Nami smiled and nodded in replied. She slowing down her step as they crossed. Her eyes directed to Kidd, expecting him to smile back, but he ignored her completely causing Nami's heart to flinch and the smile faded. She frowned and continued walking.

* * *

Nami eyes wandered around the big space in the library. This was the first time she came. There were lot of books she began to take interest. If she knew their library was quite resourceful, she wouldn't mind come here every evening rather than spent her time at the bar, drinking and wasting her time.

Nami followed Zoro and sat across him while Yosak and Johny sat at another table. She noticed the both took glance at her occasionally and somehow it made her laugh.

"Come on! Both of you" Nami called out to them. "Why are you sitting over there? Come here!" she patted the chair next to her.

Zoro craned his neck to look at them. Yosak and Johny looked at Zoro and he nodded in reply.

Slowly the both got up and walking to Nami's direction. Yosak quickly took a seat next to Zoro. And all that left Johny who was still hesitating to sit next to her.

Nami looked at him, "Why? Sit down" she urged him. "What's your name?"

"Um… um… Jo… Johny"

Nami could see he blushed. She pulled his hand so that he sat on the chair.

Nami could feel him stiffen. "Are you afraid of me?" She asked again.

Johny shook his head.

"So?" She raised her brows.

"Your… your boyfriend…" Johny stuttered as he didn't know what to say.

Yosak waited for her response and Zoro watched the scene in amusement.

Nami paused for a while and smiled, knowing what he meant. "Ah, that! Don't worry. He won't kill you. Just beaten and spare you with one limb… maybe"

Johny gulped while Yosak eyes widened in shock. Zoro held back his chuckle watching the reaction Yosak and Johny gave.

"Enough chit-chat, let's get started" Zoro broke the moment and they began to start.

After a while, Nami noticed her phone buzzed. She picked it up.

"Killer, I'm in the library" Nami said half-whispered, looking around her while the three still discussed with each other.

"Could you come and fetch me?"

"Alright! I'll be waiting" Nami smiled as she hung up.

Some time later, Killer came and stood next to Nami.

"Ah, Killer. Just wait, we almost finish"

Killer nodded and pulled a chair from the next table as he settled next to Nami. He watched as the four of them discussed their task.

"I think, we can start to do the surveying this next saturday" Yosak told them.

"What about this Saturday?" Johny asked.

"I can't. I have a competition" Yosak replied. "What do you say, aniki?"

Zoro shrugged. "It's fine by me"

All of them nodded in agreement.

"Okay, next Saturday" Johny said.

After they had finished, they started to collect their own belonging and walked out of the library together while exchanging talks.

"Although it's a bit late, I still want to introduce Killer" Nami said to the three. She pulled Killer's arm as she introduced him to them.

"Yo! Nice to meet you" Killer extended his hand to Zoro. "I'm Killer"

Zoro took it. "Zoro"

Yosak and Johny did the same and introduced themselves.

After exchanging several talks, Killer and Nami excused themselves.

"Nami, what happened between you and Kidd?" Killer asked as they walked side by side. "He didn't ask about you like he always did"

Nami sighed. "We're not good. Had a fight yesterday"

"He didn't tell me"

Nami shrugged. "He thought I'm avoiding him"

"Most likely he thinks that. You don't even turn up at the bar"

"I know"

"You keep so much from him. Why don't you just tell him?"

Nami shook her head. "I can't just yet. This is something I want to do alone"

Killer sighed as he patted her shoulder.

"Everything will be fine" Nami assured Killer and herself.

Once she settled on his bike, they sped off.

* * *

Later that Saturday, Zoro brought them to their chosen location.

Nami frowned as she looked outside the window's car. She looked at the map again.

"I think this is the place" Nami told Zoro.

Zoro cocked his head to look at the place.

"Alright! Let's give it a try"

Yosak and Johny got out of the car and took their surveying tools as they began to measure the place that they need to map out.

They spent almost a day for the task. After finishing their tasks, Yosak suggested them to stop and eat somewhere. They chose to eat at the Italian restaurant.

"So the rumors weren't true" Yosak said.

"What rumors?" Nami asked.

"We actually heard a lot, but I don't think it'll be pleasant" Yosak replied.

"For example?" She still wanted to know even if that hurt.

"They say, you guys are on drug. You even got caught by Sir Crocodile"

Nami almost chuckled. "We? Else?"

"Eustass, you, Killer are part of the infamous gangster in this area. That Arlong group"

Zoro looked up at Yosak who sat across him.

"What gangster? Arlong? I never heard that" Nami commented. "I don't even know Arlong ever existed in this area"

"See? That was all rumors" Johny said, feeling contented. "I know Nami-san isn't that kind of person the first time I saw her"

"Yeah right! Said someone who stuttered the first time he saw her" Yosak remarked.

Nami and Zoro smiled as they looked one another.

"No wonder aniki still sticks around you. Because he knew that was all not true" Johny added.

"Use your brain to think" Zoro replied. "You can even see clearly they are not the same as how people describe them to be"

"What if, all that are true?" Nami asked.

Yosak and Johny fell silence. Only Zoro replied.

"That doesn't change anything. You are still student. I will still take you as my partner even if you are the most dangerous creature in the world"

Nami hit his arm. "That doesn't sound pleasant coming from you"

"What important is what you can do. Not what you do" Zoro added as he rubbed his arm.

Nami turned silence hearing his answer. He was right.

"Say Nami-san, how do you meet with Eustass?"

"We study in the same school along with Killer"

"Killer-san?" Yosak responded.

"Yes… we've been together for almost…" Nami counted by her fingers, "five or six years"

"No wonder you guys quite close" Johny added.

Nami nodded. They were the only people she could depend on during that time. "Why'd you ask?"

"That… I hope Nami-san is not going to get mad" Johny said.

"Of course not!" Nami took her drink.

"You see, that Eustass… he doesn't really look nice with people…" Johny gulped and looked at her.

Nami raised her brows and smiled.

"He just loves to pick a fight with random people…" Johny wanted to say more but he decided not to say any. "How can you stick around with that kind of people?"

Nami sighed. "If he is that bad, I won't stick around him" as she said, Kidd image played in her mind. "He does love to pick fight with random people, only those who get on his nerves"

Nami realized, the way she replied him sounded more like she defending him. She couldn't help it, that was what she saw in him. She didn't have anything bad to say about him.

"And those who flirt around Nami-san" Yosak added, looking at Johny.

"You just say that because he is your man. You don't see the major flaws in him" Zoro interrupted. Even though Zoro didn't pay attention, but his ear caught every single word they uttered in that conversation.

"Hey, what was that?" Nami frowned as she looked at Zoro.

"Just saying" Zoro replied.

"Ah, well! Whatever. Let's eat" Nami suggested.

They headed out of the restaurant. Zoro offered to drive her home later that evening and Nami agreed as she also didn't want to burden Killer with her request. Kidd? Well, they still hadn't talked for almost three weeks. Not that she didn't try to make things up, she did but Kidd just made things complicated. He was also acting like a child, ignoring her calls and messages all the time. Had he known what she did, he was going to regret all his treatments to her. Nami smiled at the thought.

* * *

It was nearly the end of the semester and they were too busy. The schedule was so uptight and she hardly met and hung out with Kidd and Killer. And time didn't make things better with her and Kidd. Nami barely turn up at the bar. When she did, he wasn't there, and when he did, she wasn't there. Things got worse between them with Kidd constantly ignoring her when they crossed path in the college.

Almost all of her time spent with Zoro, Yosak and Johny. Not only Zoro requested her to do the group task, he also took her as his partner in the pair project. Which she felt grateful. Somehow, the man she claimed as jerk wasn't a jerk at all. While everyone else avoiding her, Zoro had done the opposite. He would rather be with her, Nami felt she was being appreciated and that she would give credit to him.

And finally, her third semester had ended. The final exam went well and it was time to settle things with Kidd before the Christmas. She even bought him a wristwatch that matched hers that's why she took a part time job, just to save money and buy the couple wristwatch she aimed the first time she laid eyes on it. She hoped that little gift could make things better between them after a while. After all, she missed him.

Nami went to the bar later that night. She saw Killer sat at the counter, talking with Heat and Wire. She headed to their direction.

"Hey!" Nami greeted.

"Gorgeous! Long time no see" Killer waved his hand

"Nami! How's the exam?" Heat asked.

"Good!" Nami replied as she took a seat next to Killer. She order her drink from Wire.

"Kidd isn't coming today" Killer told her.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"Sleep in his own bed" Killer replied.

"I thought you guys were good" Heat interrupted.

Nami sighed.

"That why I told you not to choose him. He is such a little boy" Killer said. "Dump him and choose me instead. You'll be happy"

Nami glanced at Killer and shook her head.

"This fucking traitor!"

Killer coughed as somebody choked him from behind and pulled him up.

Heat and Wire let out a laugh while Nami looked up at the man she was waiting for.

Kidd eyes met her as he still choking Killer but he avoided her eyes in a split second.

"Oi! Kidd…" Killer hit Kidd's hand repeatedly. "I can't breathe" He said.

After a moment Kidd let Killer go. The latter coughed as he tried to draw every air.

"I thought Killer said you were sleeping" Heat said.

"Fucking no!" Kidd took a sit which was occupied by Killer.

"That's my seat" Killer said.

"You find other" Kidd replied as he facing Heat.

Nami was speechless. Even after several weeks passed, he still acted like that. That kind of behaviour got on her nerve.

"Kidd" Nami called out. But the latter ignored her as he kept talking to Heat.

"Kidd"

Heat began to stop talking as he gave Kidd chance to answer Nami but he didn't do.

Anger rose within her. She had been tolerated with his childish antics for the past few weeks but he still behaving like that. As he kept talking to Heat, Nami flicked his ears causing him to shouted.

"What the hell is wrong with you, bitch?" He rubbed his ear as he looked at her furiously.

Killer looked at Heat who was also looking at him. Then he shook his head. "Ah… they start again". He motioned Heat to go somewhere to leave the two on their own accord.

"I called you, you didn't hear me?" Nami said as she stood, her hands on her waist.

Kidd glanced away from her.

"Are you sure it's okay to leave them?" Heat asked.

"Just let them be. Once they hit home, they'll be fine" Killer said.

Killer saw Nami pulled Kidd towards the exit.

"See, I told you" Killer nudged Heat. "They don't need words to make up. Sex is enough" He smirked, imagining dirty thing that he thought Kidd would do. "I'll have to ask Kidd to fill me in what he did to her"

"You are a pervert" Heat remark left him dumbfounded.

**TBC…**

**Focusing on to complete this story first. Will update the main story later after I complete this story. Little bit of sneak peek, next chapter will be about love love scene (that's what I called it).**

**Hempo :** This won't take long and won't take up to 10 chapters. Maybe in another couple or three chapters. I want to focus on Kidd and Nami in this story. They don't really have much moments in the main story, so I hope this story can make up for the lost moments between them.

The main story has five or six chapters left, but I still need to do some adjustment (to make it shorter, maybe). I didn't realize it takes too long. But well, my plan always changed. Too many ideas lingered inside my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING! Here we go…. I try my best not to be too descriptive, hence the product...**

* * *

Nami led Kidd outside the bar.

"Where are we going?" Kidd growled but letting her led him anyway.

"Just shut up and follow me" She opened the door and exited the bar. When she thought they were far enough from the door, Nami let go of his hand.

Kidd stood, turning his back to her as he placed his hand on the rail.

Nami sighed calming herself "How long are you going to behave like shit?"

Kidd just answered her with a growl. He threw his eyes on the road.

Nami waited for him to response but he just gave his back to her. She tried to control the anger that began to build up within herself. "I know I didn't tell you about this, I'm sorry. But I still can't" She waited for him to face her.

She blew the bangs off her forehead. Waiting for his response would be forever. She didn't mind taking the blame but his treatment wasn't equal to what she did to him. Not that she was cheating on him for some other man.

"Please don't ignore me like this baby" Nami took step closer to him but halted when he spoke.

"Then, why are you avoiding me?"

Nami could see he gripped the rail quite tight and his shoulder tense. It was no wonder he still mad, the last argument still haunting him. Truth be told, she didn't avoid him, it was just because of the work she barely had time for him. "I did not. I was just..."

"Nami, you are hiding something from me"

Nami bit the inside of her lip.

"You didn't tell me what you want"

Nami looked up. "Kidd… there's a certain thing that I want to do alone. I can't just depend on you all the time…"

"So you don't need me" Kidd turned to face her, leaning against the rail, his expression softened.

"No baby… No. it's not like that" Nami shook her head as she walked closer to him. "I do need you. But, this kind of thing, is something that…" she paused, searching for the right word, "I can't tell you just yet"

"Is it really hard to tell me?" Kidd met her eyes. "Come on Nami! Should you have anything you need, you can just tell me"

Nami closed her eyes. Her hand reached for his hand and the other stroke his cheek. "Not now baby. Soon! Can you wait a little longer?" she asked.

Nami noticed the change of expression on his face. He knew he still not convinced at her answer. Nami gripped his hand tightly "I promise, I'll tell you everything. Everything you want to know. Can you wait until then?"

"No" Kidd replied sternly.

"Kidd, please… just this once" Nami drew her body closer to him as she wrapped her hands around his waist, her chin leaning against his chest as she looked up at him with her pleading eyes, while pouting her mouth.

Kidd eyes followed her but then turned his head to the side and let out a soft sigh, running his fingers through his hair. _How can he stand that look without having to melt?_

Nami looked up waiting for his response. When he didn't say anything, she tiptoed and touched his jaw with her lips.

Kidd jumped slightly at the sudden contact. He turned to look at her and met her grin.

"Say something baby… don't make me wait" Nami pleaded, still leaning her chin against his chest.

"That's not fair Nami. You make me wait too"

Nami heard his tone softened. She smiled, "I know, but please wait until then. Please?"

Kidd sighed in defeated. There's no way he could resist that pleading look of her. "Alright!" He lifted her chin higher and leaned down giving her a quick peck on the lips. Kidd adjusted his height to match Nami's so that his eyes leveled with hers. Each of his hand clutched on the sides of her hips drawing her closer to him.

"Fill me in the details later. Make sure you explain to me from A to Z" he warned her.

Smile bloomed on her lips as she cupped his face and nuzzled his nose against his. "Thank you baby… thank you". After a little warmed up, she hit his chest lightly. "So… can we get inside? It's pretty cold here"

"Nah… I can warm you up" Kidd smirked as he leaned closer to her ear, "Let's rock the bed tonight"

Nami went stiff. Kidd said it casually but it still made her stomach churned and triggered something inside her belly.

"Cat got your tongue baby?"

Nami jumped when she felt him squeezing her waist. Her hands automatically dropped to grab his wrists.

Kidd let go of his hand and wrapped one of his arms around her waist, grinding his lower abdomen against hers. "My house"

Nami leaned her forehead against his and nodded.

"Make up sex is the best sex"

A voice caused the both to pull away, then Nami spun around to see Killer walked into their direction. He smirked at them. "Are you guys good already?"

"Oh, that traitor" Kidd stated. "He always pops up at the wrong time"

"Aww… don't say that" Killer replied. "So, are you going inside?"

"Nah, spare us some time alone, you sicko" Kidd said as he rubbed his cheek against Nami's hair. His arms wrapped around her shoulder pulling her closer into his body.

"Did I interrupt?" Killer smirked knowing fully what he did.

Nami rolled her eyes as she shook her head. "You just pick this time to show up don't you Killer?"

"You purposely pop up when we are about to get steamy" Kidd growled.

"Cock block my friend?" Killer smirked.

Kidd jumped from the rail as he tried to catch Killer. "I know you plan for it, bastard"

Nami just laughed watching the two playing tag in the cold night.

* * *

Kidd held the door to let Nami in. Once she stepped inside, he locked the door spotting Nami stood next to the couch, on call.

"I'll be back tomorrow" With that Nami ended her conversation. "Okay, bye"

"Noriko?" Kidd asked as he stood next to her.

"Nojiko damn it!" Nami replied putting her phone on the nearest table "How come you still can't get her name right?"

Kidd didn't reply instead taking her phone on the table.

"What are you doing?" Nami frowned.

"Turned off the phone" Kidd replied.

"Eh?"

"I don't want Killer to call and kill the mood"

Nami chuckled remembering how that person tend to disturb them during their heated moment. That person would never leave them alone and always came straight to kill the exact moment, exactly at the moment, like he knew pretty well when to ruin the time.

She jumped slightly when Kidd pushed her into his bedroom.

"I can walk" Nami frowned as she opened the door of his room.

"You take your time woman" Kidd said as he tugged his shirt and jumped on the bed. "Come here baby" he patted his lap.

Nami smiled naughtily as she extended her hand and Kidd took it, pulling her onto his lap.

"Always so impatient" she giggled as she straddling his hips and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Kidd smirked and kissed her lips before pulling her lower lip into his mouth. He grabbed the end of her shirt and began to tug the shirt up. Lifted her arms, he slid her shirt up and off of her body forcing them to pull away for a while. His hand wandered over her half-naked body, appreciating every flesh of skin he could savour. She put her hand on his shoulder, rubbing the skin with her thumb while holding his gaze.

His touch sent ripple all over her body and she enjoyed every contact her skin could get from his hand. Nami leaned towards him, kissing him again. She felt him returning the kiss and angled his mouth, taking the opportunity to slide his tongue between her parted lips. She heard him growled when she massaged his tongue, coaxing his to dance with hers.

At first, he followed with languid stroke but then Nami's head spun around when he started to pace up his rhythm in an utmost urgency. She closed her eyes letting him dominating the erotic dance centered inside their fused mouth. She barely registered what happened around her until her back touched the bed and his weight on top of her.

He slid his arm to her back and held her waist as he pressed their body together. Their bellies rubbed against each other deliciously. Nami ran her fingers through his hair dearly. Soon after, Nami broke the kiss with a shriek pain as she slid her thumb under Kidd's fingers to reduce the pressure. He didn't notice he clutched his fingers tightly on her waist causing the girl to jerk and whimper in pain.

Realizing what he just did, he loosened his grip on her waist and brought his hand to hold her head while still moving his lips around hers, battling their tongue. Her fingers stroking his jaw lightly, then running down to his forearm, lightly rubbing his arms up and down, making him relax at the contact. He pulled away from her mouth and kissing downward to her neck, breast and stomach and upward again.

When he heard her breathe quickened and moans which he longed for escaped her throat, he knew she was almost ready. Kidd lifted his body, bracing himself above her, settling his hips between her thighs. Slowly he sank into her, relishing the feel of her accepting him. Moments passed and he began to move. Nami arched into his lower body, jerking her hips to match the rhythm he set.

**[…]**

Nami pulled away from his mouth when she felt another wave of energy forming inside her. She let the explosion trembled through her entire being along with another delight scream. Kidd leaned forward to meet her eyes. He gazed deeply into her eyes and descended to give her another deep kiss. His tongue slid inside her mouth and entwined with her own in a dance.

Nami remained still and stared off to the ceiling as Kidd pouring her with pure ecstasy, driving her to another new peak. Knowing she was nearing her climax, he held her face and pulled her face to look at him.

"Look at me baby, look at me" Kidd said with a raspy voice. His body rocking against her as he pushing her off the edge.

Kidd moved faster and with that one thrust, he sent her over the edge. Nami felt a tingling sensation from her legs up to her stomach, her head and entire body causing her to shake uncontrollably. His hand slid behind her as she arched and rubbed her back to ease her down.

Kidd growled when he felt her walls convulsed around his member, causing his body twitching with pleasure. Soon after he joined her. With a grunt, he exploded inside her. He collapsed on top of her trying to catch his breathe. After relaxing so much, he braced himself with his hand, taking his weight off her body. He planted a long kiss on her forehead before rolling to his said, pulling her into his embrace and drifted off to sleep together.

* * *

Kidd's hand searched blindly for his partner. When he felt no one beside him, he fluttered his eyes open and realized he was alone. He sat and stretched before got up, putting on his boxer and exited his room.

He went to the kitchen and raised his brow when he saw her fully dress in his shirt. The shirt was too large it overwhelmed her small feature. He leaned against the wall, scanning her from head to toe, replaying the wonderful moment they shared last night. A smile spread on his lips as he stepped closer to her.

He came behind her and snaked his hand around her waist, kissing her cheek. "What are you doing baby?"

"Morning!" Nami craned her neck and planting a kiss on his cheek "Scrambled egg for breakfast" she returned her attention to the stove.

"You woke up ahead of me" he rubbed his cheek against her hair, adoring the feel of her hair grazing his skin.

"How am I supposed to wake you up when you sleep like a dead man?"

"You tired me out baby"

"How so?" She smirked.

"Nami, I like it when you wear my shirt"

"Huh? What's gotten into you early this morning?"

"You should stay you know"

"Sure" Nami replied.

"That's great! We can spend the whole time alone without someone interrupting" Kidd said as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

A knock on the door had Kidd grunted.

"Speaking of disturbance…" Nami said.

"I'll go get the door" Kidd said, releasing his hands and walked towards the door.

He opened the door and was greeted with Killer's smirk.

"Oh… Wow! What a sexy guy" Killer exclaimed. "Have a good night?" he stepped inside without being invited.

Kidd closed the door and grunted. "What brings you here?"

"Checking on you guys" Killer said, showing Kidd some can drinks. Killer then headed to the kitchen.

Kidd yawned and followed him to the kitchen. When he remembered Nami was in the kitchen, he reached out for Killer but it was too late.

"Wow Nami! You look stunning. Have a good time?" Killer asked as he leaned against the door frame.

Kidd growled. "Shut up you asshole"

"Morning" Nami replied, glancing briefly at Killer before turning to the stove.

"I'm jealous. While you guys keep heating your body up, you left me with alone with only guys. You know… GUYS! It was so cold, damn it!"

"You can just please yourself Killer" Kidd said and stood in front of Killer. "And stop looking at my woman"

"What we have for breakfast?" Killer said, pushing Kidd aside and sat at the table.

"Scrambled eggs" Nami replied shortly as she served the meal on the table.

"Can I join?" Killer asked, reaching for the plate.

"Sure" Nami replied.

"No!" Kidd growled. "You are not welcome here, freeloader" he took the plate back.

"I don't know why you have a foul mood this morning. Was last night not enough for a release?" Killer asked nonchalantly and took another plate.

"Shut up and eat" Nami commanded.

"Yes maam!" Killer replied.

* * *

After the Christmas Dinner with Genzo's family which was also her uncle, Genzo drove them back home. Instead of going home, Nami asked Kidd to fetch her since she also had planned a date with him.

They spent the night visiting places she had planned beforehand. After that, the pair headed back to Kidd's home. Nami leaned against his chest while Kidd's hand wrapped around her shoulder. A blanket draped around them to keep them warm.

"I always wanted to give you this" Nami said, pulled away from him as she took his wrist and put it on her lap.

"What is it?" Kidd asked in confusion.

Nami took out a black box and showed it to Kidd. "This"

Nami put on the watch on his wrist. Then she put her wrist on his, showing him the same wristwatch, but a bit smaller than his.

"You don't like couple shirt or some sort. So I figure out, maybe, this one can do" Nami told him.

Kidd looked at the black wristwatch and raised his brow. "Not a bad idea baby"

"But you could ask me to buy these. You don't have to do part time job just to buy these, don't you?"

"No… I mean, I also want to buy something for us… something to remember"

"Jessica will be mad"

"It's Nojiko!" Nami nudged him. "At least, I don't ask money from her"

He pulled her into a hug. "I like it. Thank you" he kissed her forehead.

Nami closed her eyes enjoying the soft touch.

"Merry Christmas baby" he whispered into her ear.

Nami giggled. "Merry Christmas too"

And the two leaned against each other enjoying the warmth in the cold night.

* * *

Winter terms begun. Now Nami was in semester four. Looking at the schedule, there weren't too many credit hours but she knew, judging from the courses, those were tough courses and she had to prepare so that she didn't make mistakes she did last semester.

"How was your schedule?" Kidd asked.

"It sucks" She cringed. "I wish there is a day where I don't have to attend a class. I'm so of envy you" she whined.

"If you don't like it, then don't come" Killer interrupted.

"No one asked you" Nami spat back.

"Don't be so serious… anyway, you seem to be so moody this lately. Time of the month?" Killer asked earning a ball of paper tossed at him.

"None of your business too" Nami replied.

"Fine! I get it" Killer said.

"Are you going to drop course?" Kidd asked.

"Not really… but I'm not sure yet. Let see if I can handle them"

"Sure you can Nami. You always can"

"Wish so"

The next day, on the rooftop, Nami waited for Kidd and Killer. The lecturer dismissed the class quite early and her next class was cancelled. She read some books in order to wait for the two just to inform that she would go home.

"I'll try my luck on that girl"

Nami heard Killer spoke. She looked up and saw the two heading towards her. She rose to her feet.

"Escape Nami?" Kidd asked.

"No. Just finished early" Nami simply replied.

"Let's enjoy the view for a while" Kidd suggested as he sat.

"My next class is cancelled" Nami informed them. "So, I'm going home"

"Unfortunately we have" Killer replied.

"Careful baby" Kidd shouted. "By the way, don't forget to come this afternoon"

Nami waved him and disappeared through the door.

As the days passed, they were busy with their own assignment and project. Less time they spent with each other. When she was available, he couldn't and vice versa. Unless it was holiday break but even so, she had to focus on her project a lot more than him.

As the time went by, Nami became so close with Zoro. Sometimes dragging him along into their gathering spot, on the rooftop, in the bar. Though it pissed Kidd off, but he never kicked Zoro out. Sometimes, the both argued over stupid things. Sometimes, they ignored each other. Sometimes, they almost hit each other only to be stopped by Killer and Nami.

But none of them realized, Zoro had become part of the group. Only Yosak and Johny, when someday they pointed out the fact to Nami and Zoro. People begun to avoid Zoro, so much like they avoided Kidd. But Zoro didn't seem to care. He still stuck and hung around with Kidd and the rest.

Small part of Nami was so happy that someone accepted them the way they were. And that someone wasn't really an ordinary person, if she could describe. Zoro was way far different from them. He was rich, and soon to be a heir of his father's well-known company in their country. Compare to them, they were nothing, and Zoro could find someone better than them to be around with, if he wanted to. He was a humble person. Never really care about his wealth, but rather care about spending time with them.

Nami was once brought up the fact to Kidd and Killer which made Killer jumped in joy. Kidd didn't say anything, but Nami knew, deep inside he was happy too. The same feeling she shared when she knew someone, had accepted them into his life regardless of their background.

And Zoro begun to open up to them slowly. Joining in Killer's silly antics. A side Nami never saw first time she knew him.

* * *

"Nami!"

Nami heard somebody called her name.

"Nami baby! Over here"

She raised her brows when she saw Killer waving at her. "Baby?" she mumbled herself. She walked towards him.

"Hi! Killer… what…" Nami's eyes widened when she saw Zoro turned to her.

"Zoro?"

Zoro nodded and spoke, "Do you mind if I tag along?"

"No… not really" Nami answered as she sat across him.

"Finally he agreed to come" Killer interrupted as he swung his arm around Zoro's shoulder. "Right buddy?"

"When are you become so close?" Nami asked. "You really free huh?" she added.

"Ugh.." Zoro couldn't say anything but grimace.

"More like Killer dragged him here" Kidd suddenly appeared and sat next to Nami, putting his arm around her shoulder. "Long time no see baby"

Nami turned her head to Kidd and smiled at him. "Hi Kidd"

Kidd just gave her a peck on her temple in return.

Kidd called out and order their drinks. Wire came with wine and placed it on the table.

"Enjoy your drink" Wire said before he left.

"You drink?" Kidd asked Zoro as he pour the beer into the empty glasses.

Zoro shrugged in reply but he took the drink anyway.

Kidd propped his hand on the backrest and playing with her hair while talking to her. His other hand gripping his glass. Nami on the other hand, sat facing her torso at him while running her hand on his thigh. Exchanging talks liked they hadn't met for a long time.

They didn't realize that they became the centre of attention of the two guys who sat across them. It wasn't the first time they saw the pair, it was always like that when the two had a chance to be together, like the whole world belonged to them alone.

Killer kicked Kidd's feet when he saw Kidd leaning forward for another kiss. The sight he kept seeing and it began to make him sick. Did they need to kiss for every sentence they ended? Had he left them, it would turn out to be a making out session between the two lovebirds.

"What was that for?" Kidd growled at Killer as he turned his attention to Killer, halting his activity.

"You guys are an eyesore" Killer commented earning a chuckle from Zoro. "You guys have been kissing for who knows how many times already"

"When are you turning into a bitch?" Kidd asked in annoyance.

"I'm not a bitch, but can the two of you find a room? You guys making out like no one is watching" Killer complained.

"Isn't that what you enjoy?" Kidd shot him back with a satisfied smirk.

"Acting love dovey in front of me is a No-No" Killer said.

"Don't look then" Kidd replied.

"They will have a hard on" Zoro interrupted, cocking his head to a group of men sat behind them. Kidd and Killer glanced at the said group who was still watching at Nami. Just as they met Kidd's _look-at-her-I-kill-you glare_, they all turned their eyes away. "You should respect Nami if you really love her" Zoro added causing Kidd to dart his eyes on Zoro.

Kidd growled "You don't have to tell me that, bastard"

"Just in case you forgot" Zoro replied, leaning against the backrest. "If you keep showing the public what you do to her, then…"

"I know… I know…" Kidd cut him off. "Too much for a talk" he grunted as he dragged Nami and walked off.

"Bye guys" Nami waved at them as she waggled. "See you tomorrow Zoro"

"Aah" Was Zoro reply, waving at her back.

"Come on Zoro! Let's drink" Killer offered.

* * *

Nami was pinned against the door while her hand searched for the knob in an attempt to open the door to his room. Once her hand found the knob, she twisted it, pushing the door opened with their weight. The both stepped over while their lips still locking. Kidd kicked the door closed and running his hand along her back desperately. His other hand pressed her closer and rested on the small of her back.

They fell and landed on the bed but didn't break the contact. He pressed himself closer to her and ran his hand over her torso. One of his hand found its way into her head, entwining his fingers with her hair. He kissed her harder. When he felt her responding to his kiss, he felt like a dynamite exploding urging him to deepened the kiss.

Soon after, Nami pulled away slightly to breathe. Her gaze moved from his eyes to his lips and once more she felt his lips pressed against her own with urgency. Their mouth swirled and puckering with delicious smack. Enjoying the kiss, she closed her eyes letting the sensation took over.

Nami pushed him away and climbed on top of him. Her hand clutched around his head, keeping him from pulling away while pressing her mouth on his own. She brushed her lips down to his jaw and along his jaw line before kissing down to his neck and shoulder sensually.

Kidd had to grabbed her waist tightly to restrain himself from launching at her. He breathed heavily as he let her dominated the play. A deep growled escaped his throat when he felt her warm mouth against his stomach. He pulled her hair, not to the point of hurting her, but letting her worked her way down. Decided it was enough, he pulled her and flipped over so that he was on top.

"My turn" he said in a raspy voice as he leaned in and kissed her down to the south.

**[…/…]**

Nami's mouth slightly parted when he rolled his hips, causing her body jerked to match his rhythm. Her legs squeezed his waist when she felt a tension begun to swell inside of her.

Kidd ran a series of open mouth kiss from her temple to her jaw line, licking and tasting the skin as he did so. His hand found its way to her breast, cupping the twin with his large hand. When he felt the tell-tale sign of her reaching her point of no return, he lifted his face up. Resting his forehead against hers, he cupped her face, wanting her eyes on him. Her swollen lips parted and quivered as her body did.

Nami breathed heavily as she tried to lock her eyes with his. Her hand gripped on his shoulder tightly. She felt an urgent need to let go an extreme intense pressure that gathered within her pelvis. She sucked on her breath as she let it go.

He watched her stare went blank, her lips opened and her voice stuck in her throat the same time she arched before screaming out her moan. He felt her hands clutching on him tightly before losing their grip. He grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them down on each side. Sliding up to lock his hands with hers. He buried his face on her neck and squeezing her hand as he held back his grunt while he finished himself off.

Their hands squeezed together as she gradually felt him went lax. Soon after, Kidd pulled out and sprawled next to her, breaking all the contact. She sat for a while before getting up and to the bathroom. Kidd watched as she left, pulling the blanket to cover his waist down. A smile spread on his lips. He closed his eyes, enjoying the ghostly sensation that still lingered over his nerves.

A click on the door had him looked up and saw her positioned herself at the edge of the bed, holding her lower stomach, wincing as she was in pain.

He got up, and sat behind her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Why baby?" He asked with concern.

"Next time, please be gentle" Nami replied as she leaned her back against his chest. Rubbing her lower stomach as it could ease the pain.

Kidd didn't say anything, instead, slid his hand down to her stomach, rubbing the part where she put her hand on.

Pulling away from her after a while, he patted the bed and pulled her gently to the centre of the bed. "Lie on your side"

Nami obeyed and lay on her side, curling like a baby. Kidd leaned down and propped himself until his chest touched her shoulder. His free hand held her shoulder and rubbed his thumb against the skin.

"Let's just rest" Kidd offered.

The small touch was like a sleeping spell. It was enough to make her eyes heavy. She nodded and closed her eyes, drifted to sleep in the warm embrace.

* * *

She didn't really have much free time to loiter around with Kidd and Killer, but when she had time, she won't let the chances go by. She followed him to his house when he offered her. Of course, there was no way she could do all the lovey dovey deed in her own house with her sister there. She would rather stayed with Kidd the whole night, enjoying each other body.

They both stopped and looked at each other when Nami's phone ringing. Kidd hesitantly pulled away from her. He leaned against the backrest, gritting his teeth and put his arm over his eyes. The other clutching on the armrest in a tight grip.

Nami sat, adjusting her shirt and messy hair and picked her phone.

"I told you to turn off you phone didn't I?" Kidd growled.

Nami turned her attention to him, ignoring her phone. "What?"

Kidd stood and snatched the phone from her hand. He pressed the end call button.

"Hey Kidd. Maybe it's an important call" Nami frowned, snatching her phone from him.

"That's why I told you to turn off your phone. We are in the middle of something… this is really frustrating" Kidd fumed, running his hand through his hair.

"It's just a phone call. We can continue after I finish. Okay?" Nami snapped back, glancing away from him.

"Why you always have to find excuse?" Kidd began to raise his voice.

Before Nami could answer him, her phone rang again. She looked at her phone.

"I break your phone if you pick the call!" Kidd warned her.

"Now you really piss me off" Nami frowned, ignoring his warn and stubbornly picked her phone.

Kidd snatched her phone and without a second thought, smashed it on the floor. The phone broke and shatter on the floor.

"I warn you already" Kidd growled and frowned.

Nami looked at her phone and looked at him, trembling in anger. "Why you have to take out your anger on every phone I own, why not broke yours?" she yelled back, pushing him aside roughly.

"Go fuck yourself with your phone all days, bitch" He yelled.

Ignoring his insult, Nami collected the remnants of her phone. "I'm leaving, sucker"

"Just go!" He yelled again. "Don't come back"

Nami spared him a hateful glare before storming out, slamming the door shut.

"Fuck" He hollered and kicked the table next to him.

After that little fight, they started to ignore each other presence. Both didn't seem to care at all and acted like a stranger. No talking or joking, totally like a complete stranger. She still mad at him and so did he.

Killer, noticing the tension for almost weeks tried to cheer them up every time they met. It had been so long since they turned cold shoulder to each other. When what he did didn't really work, he gave up, leaving them on their own accord. They would, somehow would be able to make things up.

Nami flipped the book in front of her, but her mind flew somewhere. It had been quite long since the fight. And Kidd still didn't do something to fix things up. She no longer mad at him, and she couldn't stay mad at him. She missed him already. She missed his touch, his kiss and everything about him.

"Right, Nami?"

"Huh?" Nami lifted her head and met with the angry look of her team members, excluding Zoro.

Zoro studied her face. After a long pause, he announced, "dismiss"

"Why Zoro?" Bonney asked.

"I don't want to continue when one of us didn't pay attention" Zoro said sternly while staring at Nami.

"I told you not to take her into this group" Perona said as she picked herself up. "She only slows us down" She commented and left the group. Not even spare a glance at Nami.

Nami bit the inside of her lip. Said nothing when they left her. As of lately, she couldn't focus on her final group project. Perona and Bonney made things hard for her. The two female members weren't nice to her. But she had to swallow everything those two threw at her for the sake of the project. After all, this was the last project they worked on.

Zoro, Yosak and Johny left her as soon as Perona and Bonney left. Her heart swelled in pain. Not because of them leaving her, but her mind could easily stray to Kidd. Remembering what happened between them month ago, she wanted to cry.

* * *

Nami sat as she watched the basketball court. She was so lost in thought that she jumped a little when a hand appeared in front of her with a drink can. Nami looked up just to see Zoro who stood next to her.

Nami took the can from him and held it in her hands, "Thanks"

"Another quarrel?" Zoro asked as he took a seat next to her.

Nami sighed as she brought the cold can to her cheek.

"Zo-Zoro… why are you here?" She turned her body to him.

"I'm looking for you of course" Zoro answered her as he sat next to her, facing the basketball court.

"What now?" Nami looked at him.

"I don't come here for a petty reason, you know. You skip a lot quite lately"

Nami sighed softly.

"I don't really care if you skip the class but you see, we are doing the same project… and I don't think it is the time for you to think hard about your personal problem"

"You... don't know anything" Nami replied.

"Yeah... I don't know. But, you give me trouble with your attitude" Zoro replied. But truth was, he knew what happened exactly, he heard the story from Killer.

Nami glanced at him. "Just leave me alone! Idiot"

Zoro sighed.

"Don't think about him. Right now, you have important things to do other than thinking about him" He put his hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze before he left.

Nami darted her eyes to the view in front of her, painting a painful smile on her lips. This was the first time someone told her to forget every little thing and focused on a task at hand.

What Zoro said was true. Right now, she should focus on her task, not too much on Kidd. She could somehow make things up with him like they always did. This wasn't the first time they fought. She lost count how many times they fought over petty little things. And this was just one of them.

She decided she would talk to him once the semester was over.

* * *

They gradually returned back to normal. Hanging around together at the bar, playing and teasing like always. Never crossed to her mind that it wouldn't last.

And it had been months their relationship came steady, no constant bickering, they did spend time with each other, sometimes she stayed in his house. Everything seemed normal, but she felt incomplete. There was something missing between them, she couldn't tell what.

Day by days, Nami felt they fell apart. Once again, Nami felt he neglected her. Even if he was there, she felt like she was alone. He would rather gathering around with his other guy friends. Even after made love, he would roll to sleep, no cuddling.

She wanted to reject the feeling of being neglected but her instinct kept telling her the opposite, that he no longer cared about her.

There was one time he left her with Killer and Zoro. She felt a bit disturbed but she kept it inside, not wanting to show how hurt she was at the other two. She thought Kidd would ride her home, but until the end, he didn't show up. Killer offered to ride her home instead.

Some other day, she sat alone in the bar, hoping to wait for Kidd. They haven't met for weeks and she already missed him. In the end he never showed up. Wire accompanied her until she left. She was so frustrated so she decided to call him, but he didn't pick up. She began to wonder if she had done something wrong, but so far, the only thing he complained was, she spent too much time with Zoro. But that was because they were in the same class and it sucked to say, he was her partner when it came to pairing assignment. Could it be he mad because of that?

When Wire told her Kidd was in the bar, she decided to go there. She had planned a date beforehand and she wanted to bring him along to go to the cinema to watch movie, just to spice things up between them. But as soon as she proposed to him about her plan, he rejected, much to her disappointment.

"Why are you so…?"

"Quit bitching will you?" Kidd stood towering over her.

Nami blinked in shock. She was speechless at his response. All she wanted was to ask him out but he gave her a "no".

"But Kidd, I have already bought the ticket…"

"Tch" Kidd replied her. "Just go with Killer… or Zoro or whoever guy you find"

Nami puzzled. How come he suggested such a thing. She wanted to spend the time with him, not other guy. Did he not understand?

"But, I want to go with you"

"I told you I am busy" Kidd slammed the counter. "You don't understand?"

Devastated, Nami nodded and raised her hand in defeat. She had no energy to argue anymore. "OK! Fine… do whatever you want" she stormed out the bar, leaving Kidd.

Had she known he was behaving like so, she wont go to all the trouble setting things up. She stood in the bustop, thinking of what to do next. Should she bring Killer along? Or Zoro? But he would surely don't like it.

She sighed leaning her head against the pole. She planned just to be with Kidd for the whole day since it was holiday, and all just went waste. She pouted. "Am I nagging him that much?"

She stood again, determined to return to the bar. But she stopped halfway, returned to the bus stop. "It is always me who have to make things up. What about him? It's unfair" she sat again.

"No… no..! Maybe he has problem?" she stood again. "But then, he told me not to stick into his business" She growled in annoyance. In the end, she leaned her forehead against the pole. Unsure what to do.

"I hope you are not going to smash your head to the pole"

A voice causing her to jump and turned her body around. "Zoro?"

"Trouble?" He asked.

"Not really" She shook her head. "Anyway, why are you here?"

He tilted his head to the nearest wall mart. She nodded understood.

"Where are you going?"

Nami blinked trying to find a good answer. "I thought of going to the park" she nodded satisfied "Yeah! The park"

Zoro offered to drive her there but she declined stating that she waited for Kidd. Not that she avoided him, but she knew, Kidd wouldn't like it if she kept hanging around him too much. Fortunately he believed and left her in the bust stop.

Nami decided to wait for Kidd. After all, she had planned to do things with him. And so she waited.

* * *

**TBC**

**I don't really feel like telling the reason why I haven't updated for almost… a month… my laptop crashed and I just got it last Friday. I checked all my documents and it was sad… the technician formatted my laptop and I lost all my important documents including the drafts of all my FF story(ies). All I need is some time to recollect whatever plot I remembered. And, it's kinda hard to do so and I need to start from the scratch. Geez! I will still update my story anyway.**

**Hempo: **I believe you already know since you really can read my mind. Hahaha…

**XxCherryXJellyxX: **Oh… thanks a lot. I love to hear that. Regarding your request, sure! I'll write it for you but spare me some time to finish it. It's still in the progress though. I actually had that in store but, we don't know accident can occur anytime, so I lost the story. But I still remember bit by bit of the plots and trying to re-collect them.

**Ein:** yes Ein… it's just what you think it is.

**P/S: Too lazy to proofread. Bear with the errors…V(^,^)**


End file.
